capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Jack
Jack is a character in the Power Stone games. His age is unknown. It is rumored that he could be around 40 years old, but the anime has mentioned he is over 100 years old. He weighs 112 pounds, measures 6'3" and has an original fighting style. He and Ryoma are the only two characters in the original Power Stone who wield a weapon. Jack is from the town of Manches (reference to Manchester). He is likely a reference to Jack the Ripper (a poster in his ending calls him "Jack the Slayer". When in Power Change, he is known as the Mad Clown. Story Jack makes no distinction between good and bad. His pleasures are simple- he likes anything shiny, and loves to cut with his knife. In Manches, his hometown, he used to rob strangers of their jewelry. One day, heoverheard a tale about Power Stones, the most glittering jewels of them all. His new hunt has only just begun. Unpredictable and mysterious rapid moves are Jack's strength. However, his attacking power is weak. Confuse opponents with tricky moves! Power Drives and Power Fusions * Rolling Slash: Uses his hand that has been transformed into a spinning blade that has an 11 combo (Removed in Power Stone 2). * Round Slash: Uses his feet to slash at the opponent, that has been transformed into a blade, with good range. * Killer Dance: Spins unnaturally fast about 15 times, hovering upward. Is easy to dodge. * Misery Rain: Pauses, then summons 10 swords that home on the opponent that are hard to dodge. When he uses this attack on ground, the swords came from the ground, still able to take damage if the opponent is close. Anime In the anime produced by Lacey entertainment, no actor was credited for the voice of Jack, whereas in the anime produced by Studio Pierrot, he was voiced by Wataru Takagi. In the anime, Jack (Winslow) is chasing after Edward Falcon's Power Stone, calling it his "lovely". It was revealed in the anime that his mother had a Power Stone like Falcon's, which is the reason why he wants Falcon's Power Stone. It was also revealed that Jack may be over 100 years old, and that he wears bandages because he was burned after his ship caught fire, killing his mother. Jack mistook Rouge for his mother once. At the end of the series, Jack finally gets his hands on Falcon's Power Stone, but is soon accepted by the gang as their friend. Afterwards, he lives with the animals in Dark Land. Power Stone Collection Bio Jack makes no distinction between right and wrong. He only cares about pretty, shiny things, and cutting with his knife. In Manches, his hometown, he used to stop women and steal their shiny jewelry. But then one day he overheard a tale about the Power Stones, the most dazzling jewels in all the world, and he immediately set off to claim them for his own. Analysis Unlike all the other Power Stone characters, Jack crawls, so he can avoid many attacks. Jack's Killer Dance is hard to dodge, but can be avoided, giving the opponent a chance to attack him. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Manches Chainsaw. Gallery Image:PSJack.png|''Power Stone'' Image:PSJack2.png|''Power Stone'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters